Always
by Ami Solis
Summary: Después de un catastrófico accidente, Minho pierde la vista. Por lo que debe enfrentar la vida de una forma diferente. Jisung no ha conocido más allá que las carreras de autos y esta cansado de tener que cumplir las expectativas de sus padres. El encuentro entre ambos cambiará sus vidas, pero el destino les juega una mala pasada. ¿Serán capaces de salir adelante cuando descubran l
1. Prólogo

p id="docs-internal-guid-748841cc-7fff-c8d8-84cf-103a28d9d3d4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Uh… - se quejó. Sentía como la sangre cubría su rostro. Sus tímpanos chillaban, se encontraba aturdido, sentía como algunas de sus costillas dolían y como afilados vidrios se habían incrustado en algunas partes de su cuerpo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No entendía muy bien que había pasado, sólo recordaba que iba con sus padres en carro, unas luces los cegaron de pronto, el carro saliéndose de la carretera, para luego dar varias vueltas antes de estrellarse fuertemente con el suelo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Intentó moverse pero una de sus piernas se encontraba atorada con algo. Su vista se empezó a oscurecer y su consciencia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Ma...má… Pa...pá…-logró susurrar. A lo lejos escuchó el rugir de un monitor, antes de perder la conciencia completamente. /span/p 


	2. Capítulo I

-Es una pena - escuchó decir a una voz desconocida.

-Fue un accidente bastante catastrófico - respondió otra voz igual de desconocida.

Se encontraba acostado en una cama, sentía algunas vendas cubriendo su rostro y otras cuantas en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Sentía su cuello inmóvil por un cuello ortopédico y como todo su cuerpo reclamaba de dolor. El ambiente olía a químicos, sin duda alguna estaba en un hospital.

Poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado. Las luces, el carro dando vueltas en el el aire, habían tenido un accidente. Agudizó un poco sus oídos para prestar atención a las voces cerca suyo, que sin duda debían ser doctores y enfermeras.

-... Muy triste. ¿Podrá volver a recobrar la vista? - dijo la voz de una mujer.

¿Volver a recobrar la vista? ¿De qué hablaban? No lograba procesar la información correctamente.

-No lo sé - Respondió una voz masculina - Dependerá del paciente. Debemos mantenerlo en control.

-Pobrecito, ¡tan joven! - exclamó la mujer - Quedar ciego a tan corta edad y sin padres…

¿Sin padres? El chico comprendió que hablaban de él. Se removió en su cama e intentó llamar pero la voz no quería salir de su garganta, sentía que algo oprimía su pecho conforme todo se aclaraba en su mente.

-¿Ya estás despierto cariño? - dijo dulcemente la voz de la mujer.

-¿Qué…? - intentaba articular. Su voz sonaba rasposa y quebrada - ¿Dónde? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Escuchó cómo el doctor se aclaró la garganta y sintió como se acercaba a la cama.

-Señor Lee, soy el doctor Kim - dijo seriamente - Usted a sufrido un accidente automovilístico, presenta algunas laceraciones en su cuerpo, tiene varias costillas quebradas y una pierna fracturada - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - Lamento informarle que debido al tipo de accidente y por el trauma sufrido, usted ha perdido parcialmente la vista…

El chico sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Había perdido la vista, no sabía cómo responder a todo eso.

-Además, también lamento informarle en su condición, que sus padres han fallecido en el lugar del accidente…

El doctor continuó hablando pero él ya no prestaba atención a nada más. Más que el dolor físico, sentía que su corazón se oprimía, algo por dentro se quebraba y lo lastimaba. Como un monstruo oculto en su interior devorando su corazón, su vida, todo lo que un día había tenido, desaparecía en ese instante.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía qué decir o hacer, todo estaba oscuro, lo sería de ahora en adelante y estaba solo, ahora sí estaba realmente solo.


	3. Capítulo II

Cinco años después

-¡Oye Jisung! - gritó un chico. El aludido volteó a ver - ¿Pensé que ibas a desertar?

El chico bufó - Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Mis padres han dicho que sí quiero seguir teniendo su dinero en mi tarjeta, no puedo abandonar la universidad.

-Lo bueno es que es el último año…

Los chicos continuaron con su plática mientras se dirigían al aula de su primera clase.

La universidad era un edificio amplio e iluminado en medio del campus. Era un lugar prestigioso donde aspiraban entrar la mayoría de coreanos.

Jisung entró al aula, reconoció algunas caras conocidas, a las que saludó de lejos y se sentó en la parte trasera del aula.

Aquel curso lo llevaba solo porque era requisito para graduarse, de lo contrario era una pérdida de tiempo pues no le servía para nada en su carrera. Uno de sus amigos se sentó frente a él y se volteó para conversar con él mientras él profesor llegaba.

-Jisung, este fin de semana haremos una fiesta por el inicio del semestre y nuestro último año de universidad, ¿te apuntas? - preguntó el chico.

Aquel chico era su amigo de toda la vida, era unos centímetros más alto que él y llamaba la atención en cualquier lugar al que entrará por su buena apariencia.

Se notaba que aquel día no había tenido tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro aún mojado, el cuello de la camisa lo tenía mal doblado y unas gotas de su sudor empapaban su frente.

Jisung extendió su mano y acomodó la camisa de su amigo. Un leve sonrojo cubrieron las mejillas del castaño ante aquel gesto, pero Jisung decidió ignorar ese hecho.

-¿En dónde será? - preguntó.

-Será en el bar de siempre - dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-Hyunjin, siempre escogen el mismo lugar, ¿saben cuántos bares hay Corea?

-Lo sé, pero no todos tienen el dinero que tú tienes, así que no todos se pueden dar el lujo de pagar cosas caras o caprichos.

Jisung lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. A lo que su amigo agregó rápidamente.

-No estoy diciendo que seas caprichoso es solo qué…

En ese instante el profesor entró al salón, por lo que Hyunjin volteó hacia el frente. Jisung solo se relajó en su asiento y miró a su profesor.

-Buenos días, soy el profesor Chan. Sé que muchos no tienen interés en este curso, pero les aseguró que no será tan fácil como creen.

El profesor habló un par de minutos más, dio unas cuantas reglas y comenzó a impartir la clase.

Las horas pasaron lentamente entre clase y clase. Aquella tarde también tenía que llevar un curso innecesario para su carrera pero necesario para graduarse.

Tenía obligatoriamente que llevar un curso de deportes. Había escogido el mismo que su amigo por lo menos para que no fuera tan aburrida la clase.

Entró junto a Hyunjin al salón de arquería. Algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí, todos voltearon a verlos al entrar, más por Hyunjin que por él, a él solo lo volteaban a ver por su dinero.

No pasó desapercibido para Jisung que sólo un chico de cabello rubio cenizo fue el único que no volteó a ver. No recordaba haber visto a aquel chico nunca, él conocía a todos los estudiantes de la universidad. Tanto porque era popular como también porque era hijo del director de la universidad.

El profesor entró rápidamente al salón y ordenó a todos que se sentaran en el suelo del mismo.

-Muchachos, soy el profesor Min. Estoy a cargo del equipo y club de arquería. Veo caras conocidas y otras no tanto - dijo echándole un ojo a Jisung y Hyunjin - Me alegro mucho que seleccionaran este curso, será bastante interesante y tendremos varias competencias durante el año. Para iniciar probaré sus habilidades con el arco para ver por donde tenemos que empezar a trabajar. Los llamaré uno por uno para que pasen al frente.

El profesor tenía bastante energía, comenzó a llamar uno por uno para ver sus lanzamientos de flecha y ver sus debilidades y fortalezas. Varios chicos habían fallado y otros no lo habían hecho tan mal, pero nadie había hecho un tiro perfecto.

El profesor llamó a Hyunjin, este se incorporó rápidamente y se colocó en el punto de tiro. Tomó posición y disparó con seguridad. La flecha no dio en el centro de la diana pero sí bastante cerca. Se escucharon varios murmullos de admiración. Hyunjin sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dirigió a dónde se encontraba su amigo, se sentó a su lado y Jisung le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Eres bueno - exclamó por lo bajo.

Su amigo agachó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el cumplido de su amigo.

-Han Jisung - llamó el profesor Min.

Jisung se puso en pie. Tomó posición con el arco y disparó. Era bastante malo en aquello, la fecha ni siquiera pegó en la diana. Suspiró profundamente y retornó a su lugar.

-No entiendo por qué escogiste este deporte si tienes pésima puntería - comentó Hyunjin.

En ese momento el profesor llamó a un chico pelinegro que se levantó rápidamente y tomó lugar para disparar.

-No me interesan este tipo de deportes, sólo las carreras de autos - susurró Jisung - Solo matriculé este curso porque también matrículaste. De lo contrario no me interesa, sería aburrido.

Hyunjin se sonrojó nuevamente y sonrió mientras observaba que el pelinegro también tenía buena puntería dando casi cerca del centro para luego retornar a su asiento.

-Lee Minho - dijo el profesor.

El chico pelinegro que se acaba de sentar, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento otra vez y se acercó al chico de cabello rubio que los había ignorado al inicio de la clase.

Todos les prestaron atención. Jisung comprendió por qué aquel chico no había volteado a ver.

El pelinegro ayudó a Minho a levantarse, le entregó su bastón y lo guió hasta el punto de tiro.

Todos en el aula comenzaron a murmurar. Aquel chico era no vidente, cómo lograría lanzar se preguntaban los unos a los otros.

El pelinegro le quitó el bastón y en su lugar le dio el arco, luego le susurró algo al oído y dio unos pasos atrás. El castaño tomó posición, respiró profundamente y tiró la flecha, la cual fue a parar directo en el centro de la diana. Un tiro perfecto.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos y con la boca abierta. El pelinegro se acercó al rubio, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y lo ayudó a regresar a su lugar.

-¡Ese es mi jugador estrella! - exclamó el profesor.

Luego de que todos terminaron de lanzar y varias explicaciones sobre el deporte, pasaron el resto de la clase practicando tiros.

Jisung se enteró por sus compañeros que el tal Minho era no vidente desde hacía cinco años y que practicaba aquel deporte desde que se encontraba en primaria. También, descubrió que el pelinegro se llamaba Changbin y era el mejor amigo del rubio y que desde que su amigo había perdido la vista lo ayudaba en todo y gracias a él; por sus indicaciones, Minho había logrado volver a dar en la diana. Ahora entendía que le había susurrando en el oído antes de lanzar. Aquel hecho le parecía increíble, pero no tenía relación con él.

Jisung descubrió que era pésimo para el tiro al arco, pues durante toda la clase no logró pegarle a la diana.


	4. Capítulo III

La semana había terminado de transcurrir sin ningún cambio o acontecimiento importante. Hyunjin no paraba de hablar sobre la fiesta del sábado, sobre cuál ropa usar y que su amigo debía pasar por él, pues su auto estaría en el taller todo el fin de semana.

A todo esto, Jisung solo asentía sin comentar nada al respecto. Se encontraba en un momento donde nada le importaba, a excepción de las carreras de autos.

Ese mismo fin de semana había una muy importante carrera ilegal de autos a la cual quería asistir, pero sabía que si no acompañaba a Hyunjin a la fiesta, éste no lo perdonaría y le reclamaría a cada instante. Por lo que ideó un plan, acompañaría a su amigo un par de horas y luego se iría para participar en la carrera.

Llegó el sábado, la noche estaba despejada y corría viento frío, algo inusual.

Jisung vestía unos jeans negros rasgados, a juego con unas botas negras de cuero, decidió usar una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta de cuero negro, necesitaría ropa cómoda para la carrera. Despeinó un poco su cabello, se puso sus collares, aretes y anillos favoritos. Escuchó como su teléfono vibraba en la mesa de noche, probablemente era una llamada de Hyunjin. Ignoró el teléfono, buscó su billetera y las llaves de su auto, rápidamente se puso un poco de loción, y miró el reloj.

-¡Mierda! - exclamó.

Eran pasadas las siete, y se suponía que a esa hora debía pasar por su amigo. Definitivamente estaría hecho una fiera.

Tomó su celular y salió rápidamente de la casa. Por el camino revisó sus mensajes y efectivamente, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de su amigo. Se montó a su auto deportivo y manejó rápidamente por las calles de Seoul.

Hyunjin estaba molesto, su amigo no se había dignado a responder sus llamadas, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje.

Mientras decía improperios en contra de su amigo, escuchó rugir el motor de un auto fuera de su casa. Respiró profundamente y salió del lugar.

Un auto deportivo rojo se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa, en el estaba Jisung viendo hacia el frente, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Esto hizo enojar más a Hyunjin.

El castaño subió al auto, abrochó su cinturón y dijo un un simple hola, su amigo solo hizo un sonido como respuesta provocando que el malhumor de Hyunjin empeorara.

-Han Jisung - dijo secamente - llegas tarde, no te disculpas y ni siquiera puedes decir hola.

Jisung encendió el motor y condujo rápidamente, necesitaba llegar al estúpido bar para que su amigo se callara y dejara de reclamarle. Él no era ningún tonto, así que sacó su as bajo la manga.

-Lo siento, tuve algunos inconvenientes antes de salir de casa - mintió. En realidad había dormido toda la tarde - Pero la espera valió la pena, te queda bien tu atuendo - volvió a mentir, no le había puesto atención a lo que vestía su amigo, pero sabía que esa frase era suficiente para calmarlo.

Hyunjin abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó por el cumplido. Había durado más de dos horas escogiendo su vestuario y alistándose. Había seleccionado unos jeans claros, una camisa negra de marca por debajo de un Cardigan color vino a juego con su boina.

-Esta… bien… -tartamudeó - Mejor… Disfrutemos la noche.

Jisung asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía que su amigo llevaba años enamorado de él, pero él sólo podía verlo como eso, un amigo. No estaba interesado en tener una relación seria con nadie, con las personas que había salido, tanto mujeres como hombres, habían sido solo para pasar el rato. Ninguno había logrado atraparlo o hacerlo sentir algo. Y su amigo tampoco lo lograría, además él no quería arruinar esa extraña amistad que tenían.

Cada que se enojaban, él le dedicaba algún cumplido a Hyunjin para que no se alegrara. Jisung era consciente de que estaba mal hacerle eso a su amigo, pero al fin y al cabo el único que realmente lo aguantaba o había demostrado algo genuino era aquel chico, ni sus padres estaban interesados en él como persona, sino solo como heredero y eso lo fastidiaba. Así que egoístamente mantenía a Hyunjin a su lado como soporte emocional.

Llegaron al dichoso bar, Jisung parqueó su auto deportivo en el estacionamiento. Hyunjin bajó galantemente del automóvil y espero a que su amigo también bajara para entrar juntos al bar. Él sabía que causaba gran impacto que ambos entraran juntos, él por su buen parecido y Jisung por ser un joven adinerado. Hacían un buen complemento según su punto de vista.

Cuando entraron en el bar, tal como lo había predicho Hyunjin, los presentes voltearon a ver. El castaño se irguió, tomó del brazo a su amigo y se adentró en el lugar. Jisung se mantuvo inexpresivo recorriendo con la mirada el bar, buscando algún lugar vacío en el cual sentarse. Sus ojos se posaron en los únicos chicos que no habían volteado a verlos.

Changbin se encontraba hablando animadamente con Minho en una mesa al fondo del bar. Jisung sintió como Hyunjin tiraba de su brazo hacia una mesa ubicada en el centro. Jisung se soltó del agarre de Hyunjin que lo miró confundido.

-Esta vez quiero sentarme en un lugar menos llamativo - dijo y sin esperar respuesta, caminó hasta una mesa vacía al lado de la de Minho y Changbin. Hyunjin de mala gana lo siguió y se sentó junto a él.


	5. Capítulo IV

Jisung se sentó de espaldas a Changbin, así podría escuchar mejor la conversación ajena.

Él solo sentía curiosidad sobre qué podían hablar esos dos. Se había dado cuenta durante la semana que compartía la mayoría de cursos con ambos chicos y siempre los veía muy juntos. Pero lo que más le causaba curiosidad era la forma en que el rubio le sonreía al pelinegro.

-Min - decía el pelinegro - sabes que podemos irnos cuando quieras, ¿cierto?

El rubio rió por el comentario. Su risa era un poco estruendosa pensó Jisung.

-Binnie, acabamos de llegar - dijo animadamente - Disfrutemos un par de horas y después podemos regresar.

El pelinegro suspiró profundamente - Solo un rato, mañana tienes que trabajar.

¿Trabajar? Se preguntó internamente Jisung. En qué podría trabajar aquel chico no vidente, ahora sentía más curiosidad al respecto.

Hyunjin comenzó a parlotear sobre los vestuarios de las personas del lugar, pero su amigo no le estaba prestando atención.

-Lo sé, lo sé - dijo el rubio - hace mucho no salimos, disfrutemos el momento. Puede ser el último…

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! - sentenció su amigo un poco molesto, no soportaba la idea de perder al rubio - No entiendo como eres tan positivo y ver sólo las cosas buenas a pesar...

Se calló, su lengua conectó con su cerebro en ese momento y entendió que lo que iba a decir era muy grosero. Minho solo rió nuevamente.

-¿A pesar de que no puedo ver? Bueno para empezar es obvio que no puedo ver las cosas buenas de la vida - dijo riendo por el comentario de su amigo. Éste abrió la boca para disculparse pero su amigo siguió hablando - Simplemente tengo otra perspectiva y te das cuenta que uno simplemente no deja de vivir por dejar de ver.

La plática de los chicos siguió de forma trivial. Jisung no perdía detalle de la conversación hasta que la voz de su amigo lo distrajo.

-¡Jisung! - dijo alzando un poco la voz.

La conversación de Changbin y Minho se detuvo. El pelinegro volteó a ver a sus vecinos. Jisung sacudió la cabeza un poco.

-Lo siento - murmuró - ¿Decías?

Hyunjin bufó antes de responder.

-Nada, iré a bailar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Jisung negó con la cabeza. Hyunjin hizo una mueca, se levantó y se dirijo a la pista de baile.

La fiesta transcurría alegremente, habían algunos chicos borrachos, gritando y haciendo escándalo. Jisung observó cómo el pelinegro pasaba a su lado atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Volteó a ver al rubio que claramente no se daba cuenta que lo estaban observando.

Viéndolo detenidamente era muy guapo, tenía una cara asimétrica, una nariz perfilada, labios no muy gruesos pero proporcionados entre sí, sus ojos eran más grandes de lo normal, tenía las orejas perforadas y había teñido su cabello de rubio cenizo; en otras palabras, era demasiado perfecto para ser real, hasta su piel parecía porcelana. ¿Podía existir realmente alguien así?

Jisung continuó observando cada detalle del chico. Minho vestía sencillo, unos jeans, y una sudadera verde, bastante grande para su talla. Sin embargo le lucían bastante bien, definitivamente aquello no era normal.

-¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó de repente.

Jisung se paralizó. ¿No qué no podía ver?

Minho rió divertido, su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Jisung notó que la risa que que le estaba regalando no era igual a la que le mostraba al pelinegro.

-No puedo ver, si estás pensando lo contrario - dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar la mirada del frente - pero tengo otros sentidos que me alertan. Escuchó tu respiración en dirección hacia mí, y de alguna manera puedo sentir tu mirada fija en mí, ¿me equivoco?

Jisung sonrió de lado, aquello fue bastante inesperado.

-Yo…no… - tartamudeó.

-No digas nada. Sé que es extraño que esté aquí…

-No es extraño - dijo seriamente- solo es un poco inusual.

Minho sonrió nuevamente. Realmente su sonrisa era increíble.

En ese momento Changbin regresó a la mesa. Se encontraba agitado, tanto que no prestó atención a Jisung.

-Min, ha sucedido una emergencia - dijo rápidamente - necesito irme, no puedo llevarte a casa.

Minho cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme en un taxi…

-Lo siento tanto, de verdad es una de emergencia, te compensaré por esto - el pelinegro recogió sus cosas y tomó el brazo de Minho pero el chico no se movió, solo sonrió una vez más y quitó la mano de su amigo. Changbin se encontraba confundido ante tal reacción.

-Yo… Aún no me quiero ir - dijo sin dejar de sonreír - Pediré el taxi por mi mismo, no te preocupes estaré bien.

-Min no puedo dejarte aquí solo….

-Estaré bien - repitió - ahora vete, es algo importante ¿no?

Changbin dudó un poco, no quería dejar a su amigo desprotegido pero necesitaba marcharse. Después de pensarlo un poco más, suspiró profundamente, le dio un beso rápido en la frente a su amigo y salió corriendo del bar.

Jisung observó todo sin decir nada. Minho agachó la cabeza y suspiró para luego buscar sobre la mesa su bebida.

Los minutos pasaron y Jisung no comentó nada más, sólo se concentró en observar al rubio y analizar cada movimiento que este hacía. Minho tampoco habló durante el resto de la noche.

Ya de madrugada, Minho decidió que era tiempo de irse, por lo que se puso en pie y con ayuda de su bastón buscó la salida del bar. Jisung se removió nervioso en su asiento, siguiendo al rubio con la mirada. En ese momento Hyunjin se acercó a él, gotas de sudor corrían por su cara y cabello de tanto bailar.

-Jisung no haz comido nada, ¿quieres que consiga algo?

Jisung no apartaba la mirada del rubio que a duras penas podía esquivar a los universitarios, sillas y mesas.

-No gracias - dijo mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y se volteada hacia su amigo - Jinnie me tengo que ir, pide un taxi.

El chico no espero respuesta de su perplejo amigo y salió en carrera hacia la salida.


	6. Capítulo V

p id="docs-internal-guid-3ca0ec4a-7fff-96ed-55eb-ffd10e2ba41d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung salió rápidamente al parqueo del bar buscando con la mirada al rubio hasta localizarlo rodeado por unos borrachos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Uuu...que no puede ver el niño - decía uno imitando unos lloriqueos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Dónde estoy? Encuéntrame - gritaba otro. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Se te perdió el bastón? - dijo uno mientras le arrebataba el bastón de las manos a Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Los chicos empezaron a empujarlo y a molestarlo hasta que lograron tirarlo al suelo donde lo comenzaron a golpear. Minho está temblando de miedo en el piso incapaz de levantarse o gritar. Aquello era realmente aterrador, su corazón gritaba el nombre de Changbin pero sabía que éste no llegaría esta vez a ayudarlo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung viendo todo aquello, sintió como algo se retorcía en su interior pidiendo ser liberado. No lo pensó demasiado, se dejó llevar por la situación y se abalanzó sobre los chicos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Uno a uno los fue golpeando con sus puños o les propinaba unas fuertes patadas. No es que él fuera más fuerte, incluso los tipos eran más, pero estaban borrachos así que los golpes no lograban alcanzarlo. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo, gritos, insultos y palabras ininteligibles, acabó con el último al cual dejó tirado sobre la basura. Buscó con la mirada al tipo que tenía el bastón y se lo arrebató de las manos, luego se acercó lentamente a Minho y tocó su hombro. El rubio se sobresaltó ante el toque repentino. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No te haré daño - dijo suavemente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Observó que el rubio tenía un pequeño corte en el labio, tenía algunos raspones y tanto su ropa como sus mejillas se encontraban sucias al haber caído en el suelo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Eres el chico del bar, cierto? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Si… - susurró Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nuevamente tocó el hombro del rubio para luego tomar su mano y ayudarlo a incorporarse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Aquí tienes - dijo poniendo en las manos del chico el bastón. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Gracias. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho soltó la mano de Jisung y se preparó para caminar. Necesitaba llegar a su casa, sentía que algo se atoraba en su garganta, quería correr y llorar, donde nadie lo pudiera molestar. Se sentía indefenso, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Ven - dijo Jisung tomando el brazo de Minho - Déjame llevarte a casa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho iba a protestar pero Jisung no lo dejó hablar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No nos conocemos, pero no puedo dejarte andar por ahí en ese estado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En contra de la voluntad del chico, lo condujo hasta su deportivo, y lo ayudó a montarse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Dónde vives? - preguntó mientras encendía el motor del vehículo, el cual rugió con fuerza. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho se estremeció y mordió su labio provocando que este le doliera por la herida, dijo un simple ¡ay! antes de dar la dirección de su casa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Era la primera vez, después del accidente, que un desconocido lo ayudaba. Era extraño ir acompañado con alguien que no fuera Changbin, su amigo había estado ahí para él desde niños, pero especialmente después de que había perdido la vista. Tanto así que el pelinegro había decidido perder un año escolar para aprender a leer braile junto a su amigo y poder ayudarlo con las tareas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aún no se explicaba porque había subido al auto de un desconocido, alguien que no conocía más allá de su voz y un brazo fuerte, suponía que lo había aceptado por salvarlo o tal vez solo intentaba convencerse asimismo que aquella persona era amable. En el fondo sabía que sólo quería huir del lugar y llegar a su zona de confort, él se había vuelto muy introvertido después del accidente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung se aclaró la garganta sacando a Minho de sus pensamientos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó echándole una rápida mirada. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El rubio no se había percatado de cuánto dolía su labio inferior al igual que sus rodillas por el golpe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Estoy bien - mintió. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung no comentó nada más era obvio que el chico era reservado por lo que no insistió más en el tema. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El chico continuó manejando por las calles de Seoul hasta que llegó al lugar indicado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Ya llegamos a la dirección que diste, ¿cuál es tu casa?. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Déjame aquí, ya aquí puedo caminar solo - respondió - Ya te tomaste muchas molestias al traerme hasta aquí. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Entonces… - pensó en que decir, quería saber algo más de aquel chico - espera aquí un momento, no te bajes del auto hasta que regrese. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El chico bajó rápidamente y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a un confundido rubio en el auto. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Después de diez minutos, Jisung apareció nuevamente cargando unas bolsas. Se acercó al auto, tocó la ventana del pasajero provocando que Minho brincara del susto para luego abrir la puerta. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Soy yo, no te bajes aún, he traído unas cosas - dijo haciendo sonar las bolsas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho solo asintió con la cabeza y giró su rostro hacia el ruido de las bolsas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung rebuscó hasta encontrar una de las cosas que había comprado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-La herida de tu labio… - titubeó - se ve terrible… Puede infeccionarse… yo… Yo compré medicina… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No debías - dijo Minho serio y extendió la mano. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung lo miró extrañado, no entendía que quería decir con aquel gesto, después de un minuto de no pronunciar palabra ni hacer otro movimiento, comprendió que quería el rubio por lo que le respondió rápidamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Déjame ayudarte. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Por qué debería dejarte? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - preguntó a la defensiva. Nadie lo ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, era ciego pero no tonto. Tanta amabilidad de un desconocido era sospechosa, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel chico. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¡Diantres! Ni yo sé por qué me estoy metiendo en esto… Solo quiero ayudar… - dijo sinceramente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Después de meditarlo un poco, giró su cuerpo completamente para quedar de frente a la voz del chico; luego, nerviosamente, levantó su barbilla exponiendo mejor su labio para que el chico lo ayudara. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung por su lado se paralizó, se veía tierno pero indefenso a la vez. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¡Cálmate! Se reprendió internamente, es solo otro chico. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Reaccionando, destapó la botellita que sostenía en la mano, sacó unos aplicadores de las bolsas y los empapó con el líquido de la botella. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Puede que arda… - mencionó - Voy a contar hasta tres para que estés listo… Uno… Dos… Tres… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lentamente apretó el aplicador sobre la herida del rubio, éste se quejó por lo bajo. De verdad ardía y aquel chico tenía mano pesada, no era delicado al intentar curarlo, así que presionaba con fuerza el aplicador contra su labio haciendo que doliera y ardiera más de lo necesario. Pero ya que le estaba ayudando, no se iba a quejar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pasaron unos minutos, donde ninguno comentó nada mientras Minho era curado por Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho podía sentir la respiración del chico a pocos centímetros de su cara, también podía oler el perfume del chico, un olor discreto pero varonil con un ligero toque de menta. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, era mejor ignorar todo eso. La voz del chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Listo - dijo Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Gracias - murmuró suavemente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Compré otras cosas que tal vez te puedan servir y… - dudó un poco - compré algo para que cenes… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Puso las bolsas en las manos del chico y retrocedió un poco para impedir que le devolviera las cosas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Se había delatado, indirectamente le había dicho al rubio que lo había observado toda la noche y que había notado que había comido nada en el bar. Sintió como sus orejas empezaban a cosquillear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho frunció el ceño, pero sólo dijo un simple gracias y buenas noches antes de salir completamente del auto y dirigirse a su casa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung lo observó hasta verlo perderse en la oscuridad. Tomó su celular, 10 mensajes y 5 llamadas de Hyunjin, los ignoró completamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¿Qué fue todo eso Jisung? - se cuestionó asimismo mientras suspiraba profundamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tomó nuevamente el celular para ver la hora. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¡Mierda! - maldijo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Era pasada la una de la madrugada, ya la carrera de autos había terminado. /span/p 


	7. Capítulo VI

p id="docs-internal-guid-a821055b-7fff-1690-18cf-1b76d7f9532c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Era domingo en la mañana, el sol comenzaba a asomarse y un auto deportivo rojo se encontraba estacionado en las cercanías de un pequeño y colorido barrio. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung no había podido dormir en toda la madrugada por lo que había decido hacer algo no muy propio de él. El chico no era de salir temprano de casa o de interesarse en algo que no fueran las carreras de autos, pero esa mañana, se había alistado temprano y sin desayunar, se había dirigido al lugar donde horas antes había dejado a Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aún no sabía en cuál casa vivía el chico, pero se había propuesto seguirlo, sentía un extraño impulso, uno que lo había hecho un acosador de la noche a la mañana. Le intrigaba tanto aquel rubio, como se las arreglaba para vivir, cómo eran sus padres, porque su relación con Changbin era tan diferente a la de los demás, tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, y lo ocurrido el día anterior solo había provocado que le surgieran más y más; además, por lo que había observado, Minho no soltaría la lengua tan fácilmente ni lo dejaría entrar a su círculo más cercano. Así que ahí estaba, como todo un acosador esperando a su víctima y esperando la oportunidad para acercarse a Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Las horas pasaron lentamente y el flujo de personas comenzó a ser mayor. Jisung no despegaba ojo del lugar por donde se había ido Minho; sin embargo, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que vio ni de lo que escuchó, recordando la conversación de Changbin y Minho el día anterior en el bar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Estoy seguro que el enano de Changbin dijo que hoy Minho tenía que trabajar - dijo para sí mismo. Comenzaba a desesperarse pero en algún momento debía aparecer el rubio, solo debía esperar un poco más. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Minho se asomó por la esquina de la calle. El chico caminaba lento pero seguro con la ayuda de su bastón. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung estaba bostezando ampliamente y ya estaba por desertar de su misión cuando lo vio acercarse. Se quedó observándolo detenidamente mientras pasaba a su lado. El rubio vestía unos shorts cortos color beige, un suéter azul cielo, calzaba unas tenis y medias blancas y cargaba un bolso café. ¿Cómo escogería la ropa para vestirse? Otra pregunta más en su cabeza. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung esperó a que se alejara un poco antes de salir de su automóvil y seguirlo sigilosamente./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho caminaba tranquilamente, había salido con tiempo suficiente para llegar a su trabajo. Se detuvo en la intersección sin sospechar que alguien lo seguía unos cuántos metros detrás de él, escuchó el sonido del semáforo y con seguridad cruzó la calle, se sabía de pies a cabeza el camino. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a la biblioteca del distrito, subió las gradas de la entrada principal, entró en el lugar y saludó amablemente al guardia de seguridad y a la bibliotecaria. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Buenos días. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Llegaste temprano -dijo la señora levantando la mirada del libro que tenía en frente - ¡Oh cariño! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - dijo en un tono preocupado y levantándose rápidamente para acercarse al chico e inspeccionar más de cerca la cara del mismo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No es nada, me caí en el baño - mintió. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Estás usando algún medicamento? - preguntó la mujer a lo que Minho respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Estoy bien - afirmó. Escuchó cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se abría. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Oh, buenos días - volvió a saludar la bibliotecaria a alguien que entró detrás del rubio pero nadie respondió. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Ya ha llegado alguno de mis estudiantes? - preguntó Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Aún no cariño, puedes esperar donde siempre. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Muchas gracias - dijo cortésmente y se dirigió a la sección de niños. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung que había entrado detrás del chico y sólo había asentido con la cabeza cuando lo saludó la señora que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, buscó asiento en las mesas cercanas a la sección de niños, así podría observar mejor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El tiempo transcurría sin que Jisung se percatara al respecto, había observado a Minho sin perder detalle. Pronto descubrió que el rubio impartía clases de braille a niños con discapacidad visual como él e incluso los padres de familia participaban de las lecciones para ayudar a sus hijos. Se sentía extraño, ver aquella faceta del rubio le provocaba muchas sensaciones especialmente ternura y admiración. Había decidido ir a hablarle después de que el rubio terminara su trabajo, incluso se ofrecería a invitarlo a comer y luego llevarlo a su casa, inventaría una excusa del porqué estaba ahí. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El chico aún se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo abordar al rubio cuando vio a Changbin entrar a la sección de niños, saludar a los presentes alegremente para luego sentarse junto a Minho. El rubio sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su amigo, por alguna razón aquello molestó a Jisung./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Unos veinte minutos más tarde las clases habían finalizado y Changbin ayudaba a Minho a recoger sus cosas. Jisung se escondió detrás de uno de los libros que había tomado de las estanterías para disimular, cuando los chicos salieron del área de niños en dirección a la salida. Se levantó disimuladamente y los siguió lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras examinaba muy de cerca a su amigo. Jisung frunció los labios en señal de disgusto por la cercanía de ambos chicos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Solo tropecé en el baño - volvió a mentir - Gracias por no mencionar nada frente a mis alumnos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No hubiera sido profesional, pero admito que me preocupó bastante ver tu rostro hinchado y esas heridas en tu boca, además… - dijo haciendo una pausa y agarrando la mano del chico. Jisung tensó los músculos de su cara ante aquel toque - … no me quieras engañar, sé que no te tropezaste, esas heridas no son de una caída. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho sonrió avergonzado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Nunca te puedo engañar Binnie - dijo suspirando - unos tipos me atraparon saliendo del bar y me empezaron a molestar, eso fue todo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¿Eso fue todo? - sonaba molesto - ¿Qué más querías que te hicieran? ¡Mira cómo te dejaron esos imbéciles! ¿Quiénes fueron? Y no me mientas Lee Minho, deben pagar por lo que te hicieron. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Changbin acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Minho. Jisung se debatía en su interior de ir y separar al pelinegro del rubio pero sabía que no tenía derecho a nada por lo que se contuvo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Binnie, ¿sabes que no puedo ver cierto? - dijo Minho sonriéndole - Así que no tengo idea quiénes eran. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Changbin resopló - Lo siento, yo no… por eso no quería dejarte ahí solo. ¿Cómo lograste zafarte de esos tipos? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung se acercó un poco más, aquella respuesta le interesaba. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Hmmm… - meditó el rubio antes de responder sinceramente - Un chico los vio y me ayudó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Qué un desconocido te ayudó? - preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que aparte de él, nadie más le hablaba a Minho y mucho menos ayudarle. Jisung se molestó ante aquella reacción. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Si… Fue muy amable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Lee Minho, ¿cómo qué amable? - dijo ya enojado - ¿Y si te busca para después sacar provecho de ti?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung no daba crédito a sus oídos, él no planeaba sacar ventaja de aquello, seguir al rubio y aprovecharse de él eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. La única ventaja que aprovecharía de aquella situación era poder conversar con él rubio, acercarse más a él, incluso más de lo que estaba aquel pelinegro. La lucha en su interior se hacía cada vez más grande, como deseaba ir y darle una buena patada al pelinegro para que dejara de ser tan estúpido. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No lo creo Binnie, ni siquiera sé su nombre. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¡Mierda! Exclamó Jisung en su interior, ahora se sentía realmente estúpido. Nunca le mencionó su nombre a Minho, cómo se empezarían a hablar si el rubio no sabía que él fue quien lo salvó./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¡Bravo Han Jisung! Eres todo un genio, se reprendió internamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Eso es aún más extraño, no le hables ni te acerques a ningún desconocido - lo sentenció el pelinegro. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¿Qué? ¿Y ese quién se creía que era? Tenía que idear un plan para alejar al pelinegro o jamás podría acercarse a Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos que no había percibido el cambio de conversación. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"... Y entonces me dijeron que ya había pasado el peligro, pero tengo que llevarlo regularmente a citas médicas - decía Changbin más tranquilo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Entonces, ¿No deberías estar con tu papá en lugar de aquí? - preguntó Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No, él mismo fue el que me pidió que viniera a acompañarte, sabe que nuestro día son los domingos por lo que no quería atrasarme - dijo el pelinegro tomando el brazo de Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo qué los domingos es el día de ellos? ¿Por qué lo toca con tanta facilidad?. Toda clase de preguntas bombardearon la cabeza de Jisung nuevamente, pero de algo estaba seguro, Changbin había arruinado todos sus planes de acercarse aquel domingo a Minho./span/p 


	8. Capítulo VII

p id="docs-internal-guid-11b7f1e6-7fff-0753-749c-ce4f5b4a1e30" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Jisung había comenzado a seguir secretamente a Minho. Salía temprano de casa y esperaba a que el rubio pasara por la misma calle, luego lo seguía, conduciendo lentamente hasta que tomaba el autobús hacia la universidad; después lo esperaba en la entrada recostado a la pared y lo seguía con la mirada, para inmediatamente ponerse en marcha detrás de él. En las clases ya no se sentaba en el fondo del salón sino que se sentaba unos cuantos asientos detrás de él. Durante el almuerzo, había tomado la decisión de comer en la cafetería de la universidad, algo que antes no hacía. Sus amigos empezaban a sospechar que algo pasaba con Jisung y no dejaban de hacer preguntas, las cuales él chico ignoraba olímpicamente. Finalmente, Jisung hacía el mismo recorrido pero esta vez para asegurarse que el rubio llegara a salvo a casa; para desgracia suya, tanto en clases, en los pasillos, en el almuerzo como a la salida, Minho iba escoltado por Changbin, por lo que aún no cruzaba palabras con el rubio. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lo peor de su nueva rutina era escuchar a Hyunjin que se quejaba por todo y no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para hacer drama. Se quejaba de que su amigo lo ignoraba y ya no tenía tiempo para él, que ya ni lo pasaba a recoger a su casa, mucho menos escribirle un mensaje, se había quejado de que extrañaba los mensajes sobre carreras de autos; no era cierto pero necesitaba algún motivo para poder hablar con Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hyunjin sospechaba que algo había ocurrido el sábado después de que Jisung lo dejara botado en el bar. Desde ese día, el chico era más frío de lo normal, conversaba aún menos, asistía a todas las clases sin falta y hasta llegaba temprano, algo muy inusual recordando las excesivas peleas que Jisung había tenido con sus padres por faltar a clases los años lectivos anteriores; además, eso de comer todos los días en la cafetería era lo más extraño de todo, Jisung siempre se había quejado de que no podía comer lo que preparaban en el lugar ni estar rodeado de tanta gente; sin mencionar, que él había notado que Jisung había dejado de comer o comía muy poco a pesar de insistir en ir a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, y esto le preocupaba de sobremanera./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Era la hora de cambio de clase, aquella tarde tenían clase de arquería. Jisung ya se había cambiado de ropa por su uniforme para deporte y esperaba disimuladamente fuera de los vestidores a que el rubio saliera. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Justo en ese momento, Minho salió del lugar acompañado de Changbin que acomodaba el abrigo del rubio, detrás de ellos salió Hyunjin. El castaño no reparó en la pareja que iba delante suyo, sólo podía observar a su amigo que fruncía el ceño haciendo cara de pocos amigos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara - comentó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung desvió la mirada, un monstruo rugía en su interior./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No me pasa nada, puede que me esté enfermando - mintió. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Si no te sientes bien deberías ir a la enfermería, te puedo acompañar - ofreció amablemente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No Jinnie - dijo suavizando su voz. Una de sus técnicas para calmar al castaño - No quiero que pierdas clases por mi. Vayamos o llegaremos tarde. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No se había equivocado, aquella voz siempre lograba que el estómago de Hyunjin se retorciera, como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior; pero algo era de seguro, Jisung no era el mismo, en otro momento no le hubiera importado perder clases por cualquier razón y mucho menos algo tan tedioso como la arquería donde él no era bueno, era muy sospechoso el comportamiento de su amigo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La clase transcurría con normalidad, estaban practicando con el arco y Jisung seguía teniendo pésima puntería./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El chico observó como el rubio conversaba con el profesor antes de salir de la clase completamente solo. Esa era su oportunidad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Si dudarlo, Jisung le dijo rápidamente al profesor que necesita ir al baño y sin esperar respuesta salió precipitadamente del salón. Al salir no vio al rubio, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo podía caminar tan rápido? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Apresuró el paso buscando al chico por los desolados pasillos; al pasar al lado de unos casilleros, sintió como algo de repente se enredaba en sus piernas haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¡Auch! - se quejó. Sintió una presencia cerca, por lo que levantó la mirada rápidamente y se quedó perplejo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A su lado, escondido por los casilleros, se encontraba Minho. Al parecer Jisung se había tropezado con el bastón del rubio. Se incorporó sin decir nada observando detenidamente al chico. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, entendiendo lo sucedido, el rubio lo había estado esperando. No sabía qué responder por lo que optó por quedarse callado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Sé que estás ahí, puedo oír tu respiración. ¿Qué quieres de mí? - repitió. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No entiendo de qué hablas - dijo por fin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era la voz del chico que lo había salvado en las afueras del bar. Tenía que improvisar, no podía dejar que notara su nerviosismo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Me has estado siguiendo… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung abrió aún más sus ojos, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Solo iba al baño - mintió Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No es cierto - afirmó Minho - sé qué me has estado siguiendo desde hace semanas. Ya te había dicho en el bar, que aunque no podía ver tenía otros sentidos bien desarrollados. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung maldijo en su interior, el chico lo había reconocido por su voz. No esperaba que su reencuentro con el rubio fuera así, mucho menos que fuera iniciativa de él. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Solo estaba preocupado - dijo rápidamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho levantó sus cejas asombrado por la respuesta del chico. No sabía que decir al respecto. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿O de qué? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Después del accidente del bar he estado preocupado y solo quería asegurarme que los chicos que te molestaron no se acerquen otra vez - improvisó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Por alguna razón parecía que Minho le estaba creyendo, ya que relajo su cuerpo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho pensaba que el chico no parecía una mala persona, si de verdad le hubiera querido hacer algo ya lo habría hecho. Por alguna razón le creía, al fin y al cabo aquel chico era el único que había visto los rostros de sus atacantes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente? - preguntó el rubio. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No sabía cómo acercarme - dijo sinceramente - siempre estás con tu novio y no sabía que decir sin causar problemas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho frunció el ceño - Changbin no es mi novio, pero si es alguien muy querido para mí… - Jisung sonrió de lado, aquella afirmación eran buenas noticias a medias para él - Igual podrías haber dicho algo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yo… Lo Siento. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Podrías haberme ahorrado muchos… - Minho no continuó la frase, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire. El rubio se veía increíble sonrojado, ese rubor en las mejillas combinaba perfectamente con sus largas pestañas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung trató de recobrarse sin que se notará, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Te asusté? - preguntó usando la voz dulce que utilizaba con Hyunjin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aquel cambio de voz asustó a Minho, fue algo inesperado, por lo que sólo se mordió el labio antes de responder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Solo un poco…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Lo siento - se disculpó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Solo… Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No lo volveré a hacer si prometes no volver a botarme con tu bastón - bromeó Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho se sonrojó nuevamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yo lo siento por eso - se disculpó el rubio - solo estaba… asustado. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No te preocupes, solo bromeo - dijo entre risas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre? - preguntó Minho. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung suspiró profundamente, era el momento de revelar su identidad, pero si quería que aquello avanzara debía darle confianza al chico. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Soy Jisung, Han Jisung. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Ese era el Jisung del que toda la universidad hablaba? ¿El hijo del rector? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung al ver la reacción de Minho entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Él puede que no tuviera una buena reputación más allá de su herencia pero algo lo empujaba a ser bueno con aquel chico, por lo que debía dejarle una buena impresión de alguna manera. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Veo que mi nombre no te es indiferente - dijo tratando de sonar amable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No… Eres… Bastante popular - titubeó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Lo soy? - dijo fingiendo sorpresa, claro que lo era, de pequeño siempre había sido así - No pienses en mí como el Jisung del que hablan los demás, piensa en mí como el Jisung que te ayudó en el bar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-¿Cómo el que me ha estado acosando? - dijo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung se mordió el labio, la estaba cargando. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yo… - la risa de Minho lo cortó. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Esta bien, te llamaré Han, ¿te parece? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-No me gusta que me digan Han - dijo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Entonces… ¿prefieres chico acosador? - dijo Minho divertido. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jisung rió - Creo que Han está bien. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yo soy Lee Minho. Puedes llamarme como quieras. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El ambiente se sentía más ligero. Se habían quedado conversando un poco más sobre lo ocurrido en el bar y el falso temor de Jisung por la seguridad el rubio. Minho sentía que aquel chico no era mala persona y que habían logrado hacer conexión muy rápido, algo que no le había vuelto a ocurrir después del accidente. Sentía que podía hablar con la misma naturalidad con que lo hacía con Changbin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Por su lado, Jisung se encontraba feliz de que había logrado su cometido: acercarse al rubio. Ahora sólo debía utilizar a su favor aquel giro para poder acercarse aún más y debía aprovechar que el tal Changbin no estaba presente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Sé que es precipitado pero… ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono? - dijo probando su buena suerte y añadió al ver la expresión de duda de Minho - No pienses nada extraño, me gustaría que sí necesitaras algo me lo dijeras, si te vuelven a molestar que me digas, sé que tienes a tu amigo, pero… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Se cayó, no sabía cómo continuar, sé estaba sintiendo tonto, era la primera vez que no tenía palabras que decir para conseguir lo que quería. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Eres alguien importante aquí, debes pasar muy ocupado con todos tus amigos, ¿realmente podrás ayudarme si lo necesito? - lo cuestionó el chico. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Yo no los llamaría amigos, me cansé de las apariencias - dijo sinceramente Jisung- Yo te juro que te protegeré de ahora en adelante. /span/p 


End file.
